1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-operated seat device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese utility model application laid-open publication No. 19536/the 64th year of Showa (1989) published in 1989 without examination, a power-operated seat device for a vehicle is disclosed, which includes a pair of laterally spaced lower rails, a pair of upper rails slidably mounted to corresponding lower rails and carrying a seat, a screw shaft rotatably supported to the upper rail, a nut member mounted on the lower rail for screwing onto the screw shaft, and a driving mechanism for rotating the screw shaft. When the screw shaft is brought into rotation by the driving mechanism, the relative movement between the nut member and the screw shaft will move the upper rail relative to the lower rail, which results in the adjustment of the seat position in the lengthwise direction relative to the vehicle body.
In the foregoing conventional power-operated seat device, the fixing of each of the screw shaft and the driving mechanism on the upper rail, and the fixing of the nut member on the lower rail is established along opposite directions, with the result that the assembly operation of the seat device becomes very cumbersome.